


One night stand

by Writing_mermaid



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [6]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 4EVER, Bucky Barnes Bingo, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes bingo fluffathon, Escape, Eternity, F/M, More - Freeform, Music, Never - Freeform, Night, One Night Stand, Rain, Star Spangled Bingo, Star Spangled Bingo 2020, fluffathon, hook me up, mine, take me on the floor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_mermaid/pseuds/Writing_mermaid
Summary: A tiny series of one night stands, with the three Caps, all inspired by three songs by The Veronicas.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455724
Kudos: 14
Collections: BBB Special Events, Star Spangled Bingo 2020





	One night stand

**Author's Note:**

> Star Spangled Bingo : One night stand
> 
> Don't forget that feedback is important
> 
> Buy me a ☕ : https://ko-fi.com/darknessturnsmeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is having a bad night out with her mean colleagues, until she decides to make it change with the help of a handsome stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the title : Hook Me Up - The Veronicas
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon : Rain, Outside, Music, Mine, More, Night, Never, Eternity, Escape.

Friday night. I’m in that club because I’ve been invited by my friends. No, not my friends, rather my colleagues. The five girls are happily chatting, acting as if I am not here. I’m so tired of this life, this job, those girls, being mean. I don’t know why they invited me, with their unkind remarks. Y/N should learn how to have fun, Y/N should change her way to dress, her hair, Y/N should change this or that. And I’m there, listening to them with a glass of alcohol-free cocktail in my hands.

“I’m sure she’s never hooked up with anyone”, Serena laughs, looking at me directly in the eyes.

“And look at her ponytail and the length of her dress’ sleeves, she looks like a nun”, Irene says, also looking at me.

“Face it ladies, we brought her here with us, wanted to make her one of us and it’s a fail, even for a night out, she didn’t make any effort”, tops Judy.

They look at me once again. Not only their words are mean, but their way to look at me too.

“Come on girls, lets dance, and show the nun how to have some fun”, Gemma decides, and the four others follow her to the dancefloor.

From my seat I can see them dancing and having fun. Sometimes I wish I could get away from this, my life, away from the eyes of other, I don’t want to stay away too long but I’m tired of trying to fit where I don’t belong. I know that I might look like a very nice girl, I’ve been the nice girl all my life, well raised, but under my good girl image, wearing glasses and a ponytail, something else wants to jump out. I raise my cocktail glass to my lips, when I see him. Tall, broad shoulders, short fluffy, probably brown hair, blue eyes sparkling under the spotlights of the night club, strong thighs, nice ass when he turns back to the bar, he awakes a desire I haven’t felt until now. I want him, I want him, and I’ll show them, I’ll make that guy mine for tonight, mine and mine only. I’m not used to hook up with a stranger, I never did that, but it takes a first time to everything am I not right ? I raise on my feet, leaving my glass on the table and with a firm step, walk towards the cloakroom.

“Excuse me”, I tell the tall blonde girl working behind the counter.

“Do you need to take your purse and coat back ?”, she asks me.

“No, I do need my purse, and my ask you something, do you have some scissors or something I can cut tissue with ?”

She blinks twice before answering : “I have a sewing kit in my bag if you need it.”

“Amazing ! Can I borrow it to you, I promise I’ll give it back to you in no time”, she hands me the kit. “Do you know where the nearest bathroom is ?”, I ask her.

“Don’t tell anyone but I’m going to let you use the one I use, they are more private”, she winks at me.

She makes me crawl under her counter and shows me a door opening on a clean bathroom, with a toilet, a sink and a mirror.

“Thanks”, I tell her, and she winks one more time before closing the door.

As soon as I’m locked inside the bathroom, I strip of my dress and fumble for a pair of scissors in the sewing kit she lent me. When I find one I start to cut the stitching of the sleeves, reducing them to nothing, but braces, then, I cut a huge part of the bottom of the dress, making it way shorter than it’s supposed to be. The dress now falls on my upper thighs, first part of the Y/N plan to show those bitches she can have fun is done. But now, how can I arrange my hair, my make up. I get rid of my glasses, putting them back in their holder in my purse, I have lens that I put out of the container, place them on my eyes, untie my hair.

“Is everything alright in there ?”, the girl from the cloakroom asks.

“Yes, everything is fine”, I reply, admiring myself in the mirror.

When I open the door, she looks at me.

“Wait a minute”, she says, pushing me back inside. “I think I get what you want to do, you want to impress those sluts you arrived with earlier, let me take care of your hair and makeup”, she adds.

She put outside of my bag my makeup, eye-shadow, mascara, lipstick. She applies everything, saying the color of the eye-shadow will highlight my Y/E/C, the application of the mascara makes me Bambi eyes according to her, and the bright red lipstick, she says it makes my lips more kissable. Then she takes care of my hair, dishevels it, making a bang with the front of it, and placing some locks on each sides of my face, and one in front of one my eyes.

“There, you’re perfect”, she says, admiring her work. “Now go get some fun and maybe some nice hook up !”

“Thank you very much”, I hug her.

She takes back my purse, before I walk back in the club. From my spot I locate my “target”, he’s at the bar, a beer in front of him, laughing with two guys, a tall blond one, and a short hair black guy, probably his friends. I slide in between the people in the club, managing to sneak next to him.

“Miss, what can I serve you ?”, the barman asks, without noticing he served me about an hour before.

“A shot of tequila please”, I answer, pretending I wasn’t here already.

A minute later, he puts down a glass in front of me, I take it and take a sip, feeling the three guys on my left looking at me.

“Hey fellas”, I wink at them, lifting my shot of tequila, gulping it.

“May I offer you another one ?”, the brown-haired guy asks.

“Why not, but you drink one with me”, I add.

“Deal”, he says, ordering some more shot.

We drink some more while his friends disappear I don’t know where. I learn that the guy’s name is Bucky, he was a soldier and now he’s looking for something new to do.

“What about you, Y/N, what do you do for living ?”

“I work in an office”, I respond. “It’s incredibly boring but at least it pays well, and it pays the rent, even if I wish I could escape all of this and disappear for a few days.”

“You came alone tonight ?”, he finally questions.

“No, with colleagues, but those girls are mean and don’t think I can hook up with someone, so I left them to their sad lives, and I want to have some fun.”

“Wanna impress them ?”, he asks me, his mouth to my ear, his deep voice whispering those words.

I just nod and he grabs my hand, taking me to the dancefloor. The music is blasting, and he pulls me to his body, his front to my back. I can feel his brawny chest on my back, my body swaying with his at the sound of the song played by the DJ, his strong thighs behind mine, one of them finding its way between my leg. I close my eyes and start to grin down on it, while he’s holding on me, wanting more, so much more.

“Is that your friends up there ?”, he murmurs in my ear at some point.

I open my eyes, following his gaze and can see the five girls, looking at me, mouths wide open, “That’s them”, I answer him.

“Okay, so let’s make them a little show”, he says, snaking his left arm around my waist, passing one of my arms around his neck and swaying a little more, making my crouch rubbing a little more on his leg.

And what a show, a few minutes later, Bucky turns me around and kisses me with such passion that I have the impression to melt right in the middle of the dancefloor. I return the kiss, sliding my hands his hair, pulling them for him to lean more into the kiss. God, I want him, and I want him right now.

“Let’s get outside”, I shout.

He doesn’t answer, he just nods, and we walk towards the emergency exit door. When he opens it, the rain is falling. It’s the last of my worries, I don’t even care where we go, if he has me here and now, I want to feel the rain in my hair while he’s fucking me. I kiss him again and he pins me against the nearest wall. There’s a light just above my head, he slides one of the braces out of my shoulder, his mouth never leaving mine. With his other hand, he hooks my leg around his waist, his hand brushing my clothed crouch.

“You sure you want that ?”, he asks.

“Yes, I’ve never wanting something so bad in my life.”

That’s all he was waiting for to sneak his hand inside of my underwear, before starting to plunge his fingers between my folds. I let out a sinful moan, it feels so good, the man knows for sure how to use his fingers. He slides one of them inside of me before moving it, his thumb toying my clit. My head falls back on the wall, and I can see a satisfied smile on his lips, when I moan loader. My legs are so numb from this first orgasm, but I still want more. He puts my leg down before pulling my panties down, once it’s done, I unbuckle his belt.

“Do you have protection ?”, I question him, when I put down his pants and boxer.

“Always”, he responds, producing a condom from literally nowhere.

“Good”, my lips are back on his the second he puts the condom on his length.

This time, he tells me to jump before pinning me again against the wall and hooks my legs around his waist. He silently asks me the permission to slide in and I grant him the permission to slide inside of me. Jeez, he feels so good. He waits a few minutes for me to adjust to his size before starting to move. The sensation is delicious, this is probably my best sex partner, even if I didn’t have a lot, the way he moves, hitting the right spot in every thrust. His forehead against mine, I can feel his breath speed when his movements speed too. This is so good, I could stay like this for eternity, feeling him going back and forth inside of me, his mouth coming to mine, swallowing my moans. I’m completely drench now, but I don’t care, nothing exists except me, Bucky and the amazing sex we are having. My hands find their way back in his hair as I feel my new orgasm building. He might feel it too, because he speeds his rhythm, his pubic bone grinding deliciously on my clit.

“I’m not going to last long”, his lips leave mine to find their way on my neck. “So, come for me Y/N, I know you are about to, let it go.”

And just with those few words, I let go, in the most powerful orgasm I ever had in my life. Bucky follows suite, still holding me in his strong arms while we go down from our highs.

“Thank you”, I say out of breath, pulling up my underwear, ready to go back inside, and disappear into the crowd.

“You’re not forced to leave that way”, he tells me, putting his pants back. “We can finish the night in my apartment and repeat that a lot, even if you want to leave in the morning, that’s okay with me. I’m sure I can make you come a couple more times”, his mouth grazes my ear, my back is again on the wall. “My car is just there”, he motions to a grey car parked near the door.

“Just give me a few minutes and I’m all yours for the rest of the night”, I respond, opening the door and going inside.

I stop by the cloakroom once again, the blonde girl gives me back my stuff, winking at me with a big smile. Then, I go back to where my so-called friends are still sitting.

“Hello ladies, I hope that your evening is as pleasing as mine”, they’re still speechless, good. “By the way, I’m leaving with that handsome guy I was dancing with earlier, who just gave me the best orgasms of my life and offered to give me some more, so good night suckers.”

With those words, I leave the club, finding Bucky at the front door, eager to have some more fun.


End file.
